deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Niko Bellic vs. Vito Scaletta
Niko Bellic vs. Vito Scaletta is what-if? Death Battle Description Grand Theft Auto vs. Mafia! Battle of 2 powerful criminals of each New York-based fictional cities, Empire Bay and Liberty City! Who will wins? Introduction Wiz: Today, we have see the killers and gunners of New York-based fictional cities Boomstick: And for all. Only one gunner of Empire Bay or Liberty City will wins Wiz: Niko Bellic. Powerful criminal and soldier from Grand Theft Auto IV BoomsticK: And Vito Scaletta. A powerful mafia gang from Mafia II Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle Niko Bellic Wiz: Niko Bellic. A soldier criminal from Grand Theft Auto IV. Most of GTA Fans have declared him that he was the best protangonist of all GTAs. Let analyzes him Boomstick: Niko Bellic also has many weapons. Molotov, Glock, Desert Eagle, Bazooka, Grenades, Ak-47, a Carbine Rifle, Knife, Baseball Bat, Shotguns. Wiz: His driving skills is also somehow average, neither good or bad. Boomstick: One of his best feats are that he killed or wiped out over a hundered of pedestrians, LCPD Officers, Bikers, Guards, Pegorino crime family, Ancelotti crime family, NOOSE Officers,and Rascalov Crime Family. Wiz: He not only killed anyone who is listed on Boomstick's killing list. But he also murdered many of his betrayers and mission givers. Vladimir Glebov, Mikhail Faustin, Playboy or Dwayne (the killing between Playbox and Dwayne is determinant which who you want select to kill),Clarence Little, Francis or Derrick (same as Playboy X and Dwayne), Jimmy Pegorino, Eddie Low and Dimitri Rascalov. Boomstick: One of his biggest feats in GTA IV storyline are that he ever robbing a big bank and escaped or killed a lot of cops who blocks his way to escaping them along with his allies Packie and Derrick, and also stealed 250,000$ from the bank, which's the biggest crime he ever commited in Liberty City. He also rescues his cousin Roman from bunch of Dimitri's goons who blocked his way to rescuing his cosuin.And killed his biggest betrayers who is either Jimmy Pegorino or Dimitri Rascalov in the ending Wiz: His fighting skills is somehow very good as we know that he have been training his fighting skills in the war. Also, he has way best counter attacks Boomstick: He's also very skilled in piloting the boats and helicopters, not only can driving cars Wiz: He also almost having no fear of anything. The only person that he fears is Eddie Low, one of LC's serial killer. Though he later outfears him and killing him in defense Boomstick: Next for his weaknesses Wiz: his biggest weakness is his inability to let go of the past - which causes him much aggression when the issue of finding his betrayers comes up, Niko is criticized by many of his friends and most notably Roman, for this weakness Boomstick: That's not only his big weakness, its also his main weaknesses. One of other his weaknesses are that he can sometimes smoking or that he had no happy ending for all no matters which ending he chooses, he could always have his best friends killed by his betrayers Wiz: One of the flaws for him is that he would be ending his criminal life in Liberty City after those of his sad and dark-tone ending. Though he can still commits his crimes (such as killing pedestrians and polices, carjacking cars and other crime-styles) after the storyline in free-roam.Howver, They could all considered non-canoncial. Niko Bellic analyzes ending here. Vito Scaletta Wiz: Vito Scaletta, a powerful mafia from Mafia II. Most of Mafia fans declared him as the best protangonist of Mafia series Boomstick: Vito Scaletta has many weapons and almost having the same amount that his opponent Niko Bellic hads (Shotguns, Molotov, , Pistol, Revoler, Grenade, Rifle and any more example weapons Wiz: His driving skills is balanced. But sometimes, it was declared best than Niko Bellic's driving. He can also using speed limiter to avoiding accidents Boomstick: One of his feats are that he fought many EBPD officers, survived and stable when living 6 years in prison and wiping out O'Neil gang and Triads Wiz: He also killed Tommy Angelo, Zhe Yun Wong (Triads Enforcer), Luca, Brian' O Neil, Alberto Clementine and Carlo Faclone. Not only killed who is above the feat killed list like Niko Bellic's Boomstick: One of his biggest feats are robbed a jewel store, killed a lot of thugs and steal the creamed-colored Walter Coupe. Has his best friend, Joe. Ambushed Sidney Pen and his men with the MG-42 and took care of him (Alongside Joe and Henry) and rushed Henry to a doctor and payed off his late father's debt. Killed Brian in prison without alerting the secruity, also with his knife. Killed all the fake cops after been ambushed and survived World War 2. Wiz: his fighting skills is slighty good, he can either light or heavy punching his opponents. It got more goods when he learned proper fighting skills thanks to Leo in prison (Such as he can now counter-attacks his opponents) Boomstick: Unlike Niko. He seems to never piloting a single boat or a single helicopter in Mafia II's main storyline Wiz: Vito also had fear of nothing. Which making him can having best gunfights so much! Also, his stealth skills are somehow very good compares to Niko's, which Niko's stealth is so pointless! Boomstick: His weakness and flaws are that he can sometimes try to smoking, either having drunk with his friend Joe (making him drive badly) or either getting some injures in shootout by the thugs. His biggest flaw and weakness is that in Mafia III, another game he appears in. His true ending in Mafia III is unknown (either killed, dead or alive) Wiz: Yeah. It's right. Lets's began for the next section, Pre-Fight! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE Fight At night, at fictiona;-based Central Park (Either Lincoln Park or Middle Park). Vito Scaletta is seen sitting on bench. Suddenly, someone apporachs him with a baseball cap and a jacket. Then Vito Scaletta saying: Who is you?. Then the someone mystery replies to him: Let my surpise showing to you, i'm a powerful criminal. Then he tooks his jacket and his hat off him. Niko Bellic: MY NAME IS NIKO BELIIC! Vito Scalleta thens stands up and saying: AND MY NAME IS VITO SCALETTA! im a powerful mafia! now it's mafia vs criminal! FIGHT! Niko Bellic pulls out his shotgun and tries to shooting Vito Scaletta. But Vito Scalleta dodges the shotgun bullets and pulls out his M1911 and fires at Niko, but Niko dodges it also like him. Both then shooting and take cover and then shooting each other at the park. At a time during the shooting in the park, few pedestrians sighting the shootout between Vito and Niko, forcing them to calling the police. Vito and Niko then hears the Police sirens. Forcing them to escaping the polices with thier vehicle before Police could spot them. Niko flees in his vehicle Sentinel. While Vito in his vehicle Berkley Kingfisher. They eventually losing the polices and begans to chasing each other of themselves until they crashes each of their car in the alleyway. They eventually got out of their car and begans to shooting each other again. They eventually run out of ammos this time. Vito Scaletta then tries to pull out his pistol and tries to shoot Niko who also have runned out of his shotgun ammo. But Niko also pulls out his pistol and they then shooting each other in stomach, injures both. They both are then forced to drop the pistol down and began their hand-to-hand fighting combat and is completely matched in fighting skills. Vito After a certain time of fighting. Niko pulls out his knife and tries to stab Vito in the head. But VIto grabbing Niko's hand that carries the knife and disarms Niko (Like he do to Brian'o'Neil), Vito then slashing Niko in the face with a high contact of his knife. But before he could stabbing Niko another time, Niko disarms him in a similar way to Dardan and kicking out the knife. Niko then grabbing Vito's suit jacket and punching Vito multiple times in the face before knock him down. Niko thens grabbing back the knife that he kicked out earlier and then begans to stabbing Vito in the heart. However, Vito eventually grabbing Niko's hand that carries the knife that were about to stabbed in the heart, and then eventually kicks Niko out with his 2 legs. And quicky get aways from Niko before Niko could got conscious again to seen Vito again. When Niko wakes up, he sees that Vito has get away from him and going to find him Eventually, Vito suddenly appeared stealthy behind Niko that and then grabbing Niko by neck by behind, pulls out a gun and tries to shooting him in the head back. But Niko manages to dodge the shoot and barely avoid death. And then headbutt Vito in the head and eventually Vito's gun rolled to Niko's and then Niko Bellic then shooting Vito in the head, cinematiclly triggers a execution of Vito Scaletta being shooted in the head. KO! Niko Bellic: That was easy! Mafia no more! Niko Bellics eventully gets back in his car and get aways before Police can come After Niko Bellic gets away, Police (either EBPD or LCPD) invengates Vito Scaletta's body Results Wiz: Niko Bellic wins, let explain how he wins! he's the greatest protangonist in GTA universe which were declared by the GTA fans! Boomstick: Niko Bellic wins because he's somehow skilled somhow and has a better protangonist than Vito Scaletta then i think! or of his feats was stronger than Vito's feats! Wiz: Although Niko Bellic having a ability to piloting a boat and helicopters in storyline, but Vito never pilot a one in Mafia II's storyline. But the advantage is useless as it could get him escapes away from Vito instead of killing Vito to the battle ends with his advantage so this is the reason why we doesn't making this advantage appear in the battle! DB battles should have been always a combtant killing his opponent to ending the battle instead of just escaping from them Boomstick: The only advantages that Vito Scaletta gotten over Niko is sttealth and has a better story than Niko (as declared by most of people who compares the game GTA IV with Mafia II), though these didn't fully help hims wins! Boomstick: look like Vito has ended his mafia life from his death! Wiz: The winner is Niko Bellic!. Rule! no Mafia fanboys here! Advantages and Disadvantages Niko Bellic (Winner): +More Skill somehow +Piloting boats and Helicopters =Smart =Weapons =Fighting =Speed =Feats -Stealth -Story Vito Scaletta (Loser): +Stealth +Story =Smart =Weapons =Fighting =Speed =Feats -Never pilotted a boat or helicopter during Mafia II's storyline -Less skilled somehow Poll Which is better game you think? Grand Theft Auto IV Mafia II Do you argee with the results? (Rule: No Mafia II fanboys here!) Yes No Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:ThingsisDeath Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles